


A Sudden Drop

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: BDSM!!! on Ice! [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Communication, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Mentions of Smut, No Smut, Subdrop, Subspace, just talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Even with couples who communicate well accidents can occur.Basically Victor and Yuri fuck up and Yuri ends up dealing with subdropMentions of smut but this is mostly exploring the side of BDSM that involves communicating with your partner away from sexual situations. Especially when things go wrong.





	

Yuri was endlessly thankful for Victor.

He had come into his life like a whirlwind but as time had gone on they realised how well they worked together as a team both on and off the ice.

Yuri had honestly never been happier.

Their personal relationship entered a new dimension when they moved in together.

A week after Yuri had moved in Victor had sat him down and they had a very awkward but ultimately rewarding conversation about sex.

They had already been having sex but this was to discuss what they were comfortable with, what desires or fantasies they had and whether or not to leave them as fantasies or make them reality.

That talk while difficult made things so much better in the long run. Yuri admitted to being submissive and wanting to take that further, about enjoying submitting to Victor and feeling vulnerable and being used. Victor admitted he liked being able to control Yuri in the bedroom.

Both were clear that this power dynamic was just in the bedroom and that’s where it stayed. As Victor was Yuri’s Coach you’d think there would be a power imbalance but Yuri was about as good at listening to his coach as Victor was so it was much more a meeting of minds then the usual coach and student relationships which meant the bedroom play was a very new dynamic for them.

With Yuri’s inexperience he had to put a lot of trust in Victor’s hands when it came to sex but it turned out that when it came to the Dominance/Submission thing Victor was as inexperienced as Yuri.

When questioned about it Victor admitted he’d never been with anyone long enough or that he felt comfortable enough with to really explore that aspect of his sexuality. So, before they did anything they both did a lot of research both together and separately. It became really clear that though he had already put a lot of trust in Victor a BDSM relationship would require even more trust.

Victor earned the necessary trust early on though with two things settling it in Yuri’s mind.

Firstly, he refused to do anything he thought could be even remotely dangerous.

Even if Yuri wanted it.

He wasn’t comfortable using ropes to tie up Yuri nor was he okay with doing anything beyond a light spanking.  No whips, paddles or crops.

In fact, he wasn’t even comfortable spanking as hard as Yuri wanted sometimes. He argued he was still new to this and wanted to take it slowly, especially as they had competitions to train for.  Yuri didn’t mind going at Victor’s pace so a lot of the play they had was centred on simple dirty talk. More talking about fantasies that neither felt able to go through with yet as well as a lot of name calling. (It took Yuri ages to convince Victor that when he asked to be called names like slut that he really did mean it)

The second was the big moment when Yuri knew he could trust Victor completely with anything sexual. Victor had started to put the moves on Yuri one day but Yuri wasn’t feeling it. He was tired, stressed and anxious but he didn’t tell that to Victor. His anxiety was getting to him because they hadn’t had sex in over a week and he was worried that if he refused that Victor would be upset. So, he let it happen, trying to act normal as they undressed. 

It didn’t work. Victor had stopped when they were half naked and sat up demanding to know what was wrong.  Eventually Yuri admitted everything and Victor had gotten upset but only because Yuri had been about to have sex when he didn’t want to.  Distressed he gave Yuri a long lecture about sex only being worth having if both people wanted it and that it was okay not to want it and that Victor would never be angry about that.

It had been a huge relief.

So, Yuri got a bit braver with the BDSM sessions.  They had both learned about the importance of aftercare but 9 times out of 10 Yuri didn’t need it and the rare times he did he asked for it.

After several months they felt confident in themselves and each other and that they knew what they were doing.

They were wrong.

It started non-sexually.  They were watching tv, Yuri had his shirt off and his back to Victor who ran his hands up and down Yuri’s back and sides. They often did this as the gentle touching helped the skater relax.  He sighed happily as Victor’s nails drew patterns into his skin, his eyes sliding shut as he leaned into the touch.

As the sensation continued Yuri felt himself fall into it. The world became nothing more than the feel of Victor’s touch on his skin. Everything became fuzzy and he felt like he was floating.  It felt really good, Victor touching him felt good. He wanted to please Victor because Victor was so good to him. He was completely unaware of his own moaning but there was a vague sense of feeling aroused.

It would make Victor happy if he was aroused. It would feel good to make Victor feel good.

Yuri felt himself go rather limp, he felt…almost like a doll.  A doll for Victor to use. To make Victor feel good. That thought made Yuri feel happy. He felt a deep sense of love and trust in this floaty place he was in, love and trust towards Victor who was so good to him.

Yuri suddenly felt Victor’s erection pressing into his back, Victor was kissing his neck and the television was off. When had that happened?

Yuri tried to gather his thoughts past the pleasure he was feeling and the happiness that he was making Victor feel good. He remembered reading about something like this…what was it called again? He needed to tell Victor…it was important.

“Victor…I…ah…I’m hitting…sub…subspace…” he managed to mumble, his tongue felt thick in his mouth.

“Subspace? What’s that?” Victor laughed a little in between the kisses he was pressing into the back of Yuri’s neck.

Dimly Yuri was aware that he should stop what was happening, Victor clearly didn’t know what subspace was and that was not good…why wasn’t it good again? Victor was happy so what was happening was good, if Yuri stopped it he’d stop pleasing Victor and this happy floaty feeling would go away. Yuri liked this feeling, he liked being a doll for Victor to play with. He felt a spike of arousal and moaned at the thought.

Yes, a doll for Victor to play with and put away when he was done.  That thought kept replaying in Yuri’s head and making him soar to new dizzying heights.

He dropped out of it again because Victor had asked him a question.  They were in bed and Victor was above him, his cock inside of Yuri. When had that happened? It didn’t matter because it felt so good. What had Victor asked? Yuri answered with something.  It seemed to be the right words because Victor fucked him harder. That felt so good that Yuri’s head slammed back into the pillows as he came hard.

He came down the third time when Victor came back to bed from the bathroom.

“Bathroom is all yours love” Victor told him kissing his shoulder. Yuri still felt fuzzy, he felt like maybe he should be asking for something but he didn’t know what. So, he said thanks and got up and went to the toilet.  When he climbed back into bed they both fell asleep very quickly.

When he woke up the next morning Victor was gone.

Of course, he was gone. He had practice early in the morning, Yuri didn’t need to start until afternoon but Yuri already knew something was wrong. He sat up feeling twitchy and unsettled.  It was earlier then he’d normally be awake but he got up anyway.  The shower failed to settle him down and he found himself checking all of his social media in quick succession as he ate breakfast, normally he didn’t swap between them like this but it was almost like it hurt to try to concentrate on one thing. He felt fidgety and like he wanted to curl up and cry. His hated himself so much and didn’t understand what was going on but he felt intensely vulnerable.

Then he remembered.

“Oh fuck. We didn’t do aftercare. Shit shit shit shit.” Yuri made himself a cup of tea and after a moment grabbed a bar of dark chocolate out of the cupboard before settling himself down on the sofa. He scrolled through some things on his phone before making a face. Yeah, they had fucked up and there was no way he’d make practice today.

It was what he had been worried about, he was in subdrop.

 He needed to talk to Victor but alone. Also, he wasn’t sure if he could explain this verbally. He quickly put together an email with the main points and cut and paste some important information he had found online about subspace and subdrop. He ate a couple of squares of the chocolate, that actually helped and he felt himself perk up a little. He sent the email then tried Victor’s phone, it rang through so he tried Yurio’s and this time got through.

“Oi pig, what do you want.” Yurio yelled as he answered.

“Can you please put Victor on the phone?” Yuri asked pulling a blanket off the back off the sofa and wrapping it around himself.

“Why?”

“I really need to talk to him, it’s important Yurio so please get him now?” Yuri was not going to explain this to a kid.

“OI! MORON! KATSUDON WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!” Yuri heard the teen shout.  There was a series of sounds and a bit of static for a moment.

“Yuri! What do you need love?” Victor’s voice was bright and happy.

“Victor I sent you an email a moment ago, I need you to read that and then come home.” Yuri told him surprised he could keep his voice steady.

“Huh? We have practice today?” Victor sounded confused.

“I can’t make practice today”

“Why not?”

“Read the email, that should explain why.” Yuri told him before hanging up.  He didn’t want to hang up on Victor but talking to him on the phone when he didn’t know what was going on was hard. He pulled the blanket closer around himself and ate a few more squares of the chocolate while drinking his tea.

His phone rang and he looked to see Victor was calling him, he frowned but answered

“Hello?”

“Yuri I read the email, I’m so sorry and I’m on my way back” Yuri could hear the worry and distress in Victor’s voice. It made him smile despite how terrible he still felt.

“It’s okay, it was an accident. I’m not mad at you,” This was true, Yuri wasn’t mad at Victor. He had had an opportunity to stop it before it went too far and didn’t and he should have shared the information he had found about subspace and all the other things associated with it with Victor before this happened.

“Is there anything I can do to help you now?” Victor asked, he was breathing hard as if he was running.

“Can you pick me up some more dark chocolate? I’ve had a bit and it seems to be helping.  Also, thank you for calling and coming home, that helps too” Yuri told him settling back with a smile, “We’ll talk about it more when you get home about what to do now and what to do going forward.” Yuri assured his lover. Victor promised to get the chocolate and said goodbye before hanging up.

Yuri was still on the couch when Victor came home.

Yuri was quiet as Victor fussed over him, giving him the dark chocolate and making him some more tea before sitting hovering as if he was torn about where to sit.

“Just sit on the other end of the couch. I know you probably want to hug me but I need some space at the moment. I’m still a bit too raw emotionally.” Yuri told the silver haired skater who dropped to the couch looking like he was going to cry.

“I’m so sorry Yuri” Victor said again as he ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s okay, but we need to talk about how to recognise it if I get like that again.” Yuri told him as he held the mug of tea with both hands, relishing the heat that radiated off of it, “I…I have a feeling I was oddly compliant. It’s hard to say because I was in my own head so don’t know what it looked like to you and I mean I know I tend to be very obedient when it comes to sex but the thing is I wasn’t in a place where I was able to tell you no last night and that could be dangerous.” Yuri began. Victor looked horrified and opened his mouth to speak before he was silenced by Yuri’s upraised hand.

“No, you didn’t do anything last night that I wasn’t okay with you doing. What happened last night was good and I really enjoyed it at the time. I’m okay with us having sex when I’m like that and I know you didn’t do anything I wouldn’t have agreed to anyway. Don’t feel bad about what we did.” Yuri told him firmly. Some of the tension eased out of Victor’s shoulders as he breathed a sigh of relief.

“The problem is if I get in that state you have to be cautious with me because I could agree to something I wasn’t able to do. Like if you had asked me for a blowjob last night even though my knees were hurting badly I would have knelt and done it and hurt myself and ended up regretting it the next day.” Yuri went on to explain. Victor was able to give him a real smile, not a huge one but a small relieved smile.

“I can see how it could be dangerous, I’m glad I did it with you sitting on the couch and me standing instead” Victor told him.  Yuri paused and lowered his mug as he tilted his head to the side, his brow pulled in in confusion.

“I gave you head last night?” he asked.

“Um…yes? Not for long but yes?” Victor looked equally confused.

“Huh, I don’t remember that at all” Yuri admitted thoughtfully.  That seemed like it should be scary thought but it was Victor so it wasn’t. Actually, he found it kind of cool that he couldn’t remember. Victor however was completely horrified; the colour had drained from his face.

“You don’t remember that?” his voice was oddly shrill.

“Nope…actually I know we ended up in the bedroom fucking but I don’t remember how I got there or how we ended up having sex” Yuri continued with a slight frown as he realised how little he remembered of the previous night’s events before shrugging and waving his free hand dismissively, “Oh well, that doesn’t really matter. It felt really good even if I don’t remember the actual acts.”

“How are you so casual about not remembering?” Victor demanded.

“Because it’s you?” Victor didn’t look convinced and Yuri rolled his eyes, “Look, not only did it feel really good but I trust you completely. If nothing else, we know I’m the one of us more likely to push for dangerous or very perverted stuff. You’re a lot tamer than I am so I know we didn’t do anything I didn’t like” Victor visibly relaxed and smiled again.

“Yeah that’s pretty true” he admitted before frowning, “But Yuri the major problem is you didn’t act any differently than you normally do during sex.  I mean you may have been a little more obedient but barely and that’s with hindsight.  I’m not convinced I’ll be able to recognise that you’re in that state.” He said it very seriously and Yuri frowned as well, this was a major problem because he didn’t want to miss out on aftercare when he needed it and he wasn’t convinced he’d be able to ask for it when it was necessary after subspace.

“Here’s what I propose, usually we use the bathroom separately and then go to sleep after sex.  From now on I’d like to get you a drink and spend a little time talking to you to make sure how you are and what you need after sex. If you don’t need aftercare it won’t be too long but if you do I’ll be able to support you more.” Victor told him and Yuri felt himself relax fully. That was a good plan and he was glad Victor had been the one to suggest it.

“That sounds like a good idea to me” he agreed happily.

They spent the rest of the day watching Yuri’s favourite movies and cuddling on the couch. They didn’t engage in the winding down touching that they often did, Yuri wanted to be as far away from sexual contact as possible that day, but they did snuggle.  They got take away for tea as Yuri didn’t feel up to cooking and Victor was horrible at it.

As they lay in bed that night, curled up together Yuri was once again thankful for Victor. Yeah, they had fucked up but he had trusted Victor would be there for him to help him through the problems their mistake had caused and that trust had not been misplaced.

They would both be more careful in the future, and he smiled as he held Victor closer to him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a retelling of something that happened to me this week. I almost never get into subspace and my husband didn't realise what had happened. Unlike Victor he couldn't drop everything and come home but we did talk about it and Victor's plan is my husband's plan for the future and we're all good.
> 
> However my coping mechanism is make Yuri have my problems and issues so we have this fic.
> 
> Also like Yuri I can't remember shit about what we did but I'm totally cool with it because I trust my husband completely. He was freaked out by that though.


End file.
